Wait, WHAT!
by Keybladeninja7
Summary: What happens when the Organization XIII is in our world. Don't ask to be in because I am using my own name. Slight chance of RoxasxNamine not sure.


**KBN: Ok this will mark the first of my fanfictions.**

**Larxene: Are you going to pair me up with you?**

**KBN: If I did then I'd be a no life nerd….. besides at least I'm not gonna make you a evil one be glad cause I could not even have you in at all and have you join Zexion at a college.**

**Axel: DO IT DAMMIT!**

**KBN: Don't make me hit you with the sword of elements using a water element.**

**Roxas: Will there be any pairings of the characters at all?**

**KBN: No yaoi, yuri, but maybe you and Namine since Sora and Kairi won't be in it.**

**Roxas: Guess you are not gay.**

**KBN: Larxene hold Axel down I know he is Roxas's best friend so I gotta beat you up Roxas for even thinking I'm gay……..**

**Roxas:*runs and doesn't stop because he isn't sure if I am bluffing***

**KBN: Let's get this started cause I want to stop the writer's block.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO KINGDOM HEARTS BUT TO MY OWN NAME USED IN THE FANFICTION. Enjoy.**

**What Must Be a Very Unbelievable Happening in History Chapter 1**

One day I was off to school so I am usually driven to there but that is what we are not focusing on. First period was gym and this is where it all began.

"Today we got four new students." My gym teacher said. "Their names are Roxas, Namine, Larxene, and Axel."

In my thoughts I said "Wait how can they go here they are video game characters I guess something must have happened oh well."

Then the 4 entered with Larxene wearing a golden yellow shirt and tight jeans. Axel comes with a firey shirt with black jeans and since there was no fangirls he didn't worry about getting mauled. Roxas wore his KH2 outfit though he would usually wear jeans and a shirt for gaming. Namine decided to wear a pink shirt with regular jeans though she doesn't care if they were tight.

"Well then what are we to do" Larxene said is a bored tone of voice.

"Guess we find our gym teacher." Axel said hoping to at least have some fun.

They go find the gym teacher and the 4 are in my class they tell the teacher that one more student will be here but next week. My guess would be Demyx because I can take a good guess Zexion would be in college. Still how could even Xemnas get Larxene to go to a school unless she decided to go herself because she is lucky there isn't that much competition. Best thing I should do is at least friend them to get them well started in my world. After warming up I go talk to them and I guess help them figure out where to go.

"Hey my name is James nice to meet all of you." I said in a calm and greeting style of tone.

"My name's Larxene, and if you ever get me mad well let's say I can fight like a man." She said in a warning tone of voice.

"Nice to meet you Larxene." We shake hands and then Axel begins to talk.

"My name is Axel. Got it memor---"

"Nice to meet you Axel." We shake hands but I see Roxas and Namine giggling because I interrupted him.

"Hello my name is Namine." She said in a sweet gentle voice.

"Nice to meet you Namine." We shake hands and then I look at Roxas.

"Guess you can tell who I am since they told you their names huh." Roxas said.

"Your name was roxsack right." I said as a small joke and made Roxas a little mad and got Axel to laugh. "I'm kidding I know it's Roxas." We shake hands.

"So where do we go?" Larxene asked in a bored expression hoping to have something fun to do.

"Follow me and we are going outside for soccer." I lead them to the class.

Pretty much half way into the game the goalie for the other team was Roxas and when he did a goal kick it was high in the air. I cross bodied over someone and my chest hit the soccer ball. Then Roxas headbutted the ball but it went through the goal.

"I saw it go towards James when I headbutted the ball." Roxas said questioned. He then sees it hit me square where the well the private spot where a guy was and he said ouch and decided to help me up like how Axel did. After that we continued playing but I was brought to the nurse since I also hurt my foot and when Larxene took over as goalie she punted the ball and it went sideways missing Roxas but hitting me in the said of the head knocking me out. Not the best first day with new students for anyone huh?

**KBN: Ok so that ends chapter 1.**

**Larxene: Well I gotta say you sort of made it interesting but I mean at least you are not pulling the Mary Sue shit huh?**

**KBN: Hell no I wouldn't make a perfect person hell a Mary Sue or Mary Sut always makes their voice sexy and I mean at least I didn't do that.**

**Roxas: Are you still mad?**

**KBN: *Hits Roxas in the back of the head with a wooden bat* Not anyone.**

**Namine: Well when do you think me and Roxas might be a couple?**

**KBN: Well imagine me making Zexion making It look like you had a headache and took Advil but, you didn't have headaches and you took sex pills and after having sex you two fall in love with each other.**

**Namine: 0_0**

**Roxas: 0_0**

**Larxene: I have never seen anyone scare them like that but….. are they going to be ok?**

**KBN: Ya because they are actually blushing so well this chapter is now over.**

**Keybladeninja7 signing off.**


End file.
